Need U Bad
by stephumz
Summary: awww...mushy goodness : GETTY!


**Need U Bad**

Collapsing on her bed, Betty allowed tears to start gushing from her eyes. Her cries were muffled as she tried burying her head deeper into her pillows.

"Betty, sweetie, please open the door" said Hilda.  
"Mija, come downstairs, dinner is about to be served. It'll make you feel better" Ignacio said, trying to tempt her with food. The only reply he got was the thud of an object hitting the bedroom door.

Accepting defeat, Hilda and Ignacio descended the stairs and decided to let her get through it herself. She had moved back home after not making it on her own in the city. Crazy things were happening at the magazine and she wasn't coping but on top of it all, she missed Gio.

It had been a couple of months since she last saw Gio at her apartment. She gave him the cheese and never saw him again. He rarely came to office anymore; instead, he hired a junior to drive the sandwich cart through the Meade building.

Talking over dinner, Hilda, Ignacio and Justin, tried to come up with plans to cheer Betty up and get her out of her room. They remembered the last time she did this; it was over Henry after his child was born. This time though, it was because of Gio. Despite them not seeing each other for a long time and his holiday to Rome, Betty still felt connected to him.

Speaking often with Hilda about what she could do to win him back, Hilda kept giving the same advice, 'just go to the deli and talk to him'. Betty didn't want to give in that easily though, she wanted to win the game and the guy at the same time.

Hilda came up with a radical idea, which Betty would kill her for, but she knew it would cheer her up. Ignacio and Justin were reluctant to agree but in the end, they agreed, it was for Betty – and for their sanity.

------

Meanwhile, Betty managed to calm herself down, so she picked up her journal and lucky pen. Wiping her tears, drying her eyes and putting her glasses back on, she flipped the book to an empty page and she started pouring her heart out onto the blank sheet.

After writing as much as she could, Betty fell asleep from emotional exhaustion.

------

"Knock knock?" Hearing nothing come from the other side of the door, Gio proceeded to open the door.

Upon entering, he was amazed at what he saw. An untidy room; clothes thrown everywhere, the bed not made properly, tissues strewn around the bed and finally, a worn out Betty slumped on her mattress.

Closing the door behind him, he moved towards the bed, picking a few items up off the floor and draping them over a nearby chair. Grabbing the rubbish basket, he then started to throw out the balled up tissues. Finally, he went to make Betty a bit more comfortable when he noticed what she was sleeping on - her journal.

The thought crossed his mind a couple of times; 'No I can't. That's her diary, she'd kill me if I read it. But I do need to move her so she's more comfortable...Oh! But what's this? That's got my name on it...'

Leaning closer, he pried the book slowly from under her face. She stirred slightly and then went back to sleep.

'Phew that was a close one...' Gio thought to himself. Sitting on the chair in her room, he flipped through the pages and saw the amazing things that she had written in the past.  
'Damn! I lost the page...but this isn't just her diary, it's more like a scrapbook for her thoughts...hmm...this girl is amazing...ok ok...Where's that page with my name on it?'  
Continuing to flip through, Gio noticed that his name appeared on more than that one page. Sometimes even with Betty's name next to it and even their names together with his surname.  
'Wow. So she did like me but why give me mixed signals and turn me down for Rome? Oh well, that's in the past, where's today's writing?' After flipping a few more pages, he finally found it.

_Dear Gio,_

_If I had you back in my world,  
I would prove that I could be a better girl.  
If you let me back in,  
I would sure enough never never let you go again.  
I was so foolish to ever leave your side,  
Searching for what was right before my eyes,  
It was me who didn't realize,  
'Till it was gone but now I know I need you in my life._

_Boy I need you bad as my heartbeat, (bad like the food I eat)  
Bad as the air I breath, (baby I want you bad)  
I need you bad I can't take this pain, (bad I can't take this pain)  
Boy I'm about to go insane (baby I need you bad)  
_

'WOW! She definitely is an amazing writer. I knew it! But oh my, she still has feelings for me - which I wasn't expecting. I think it's time I tell her about my feelings.'

Closing the journal and placing it on her bedside dresser, Gio then picked the pen from her grip and put it on top of the book. Making himself comfortable on her bed, he then managed to manoeuvre Betty so that he was holding her in his arms. Resting against the bed head and pillows, Gio stroked Betty's arms in a relaxing motion and left a kiss on her forehead. Stirring from the act of affection, she wriggled further down the bed and made herself comfortable, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his chest.

Gio could do nothing until she woke up. Watching her as she slept, he couldn't help but look at her with such love and desire. He didn't know she still wanted him and she obviously didn't know that he wanted her so desperately.

His heart wasn't mending so easily after the Rome rejection. All he really wanted to do was forget her and move on, but for some reason, his heart wouldn't let him. The only person, who could mend his battered heart, was the person who broke it.

Gio couldn't help himself but fall asleep to the sound of the ticking novelty clock on Betty's bedside table. Not wanting to startle Betty, Gio made sure to only take a nap and close his eyes for a few moments at a time. The last thing he wanted was for Betty to get shocked at his presence.

------

A short while passed and Betty started stirring. Gio woke up quickly and lessened his grip on Betty.

Noticing the movement, Betty spoke in her sleep, "No, don't go..."  
"It's alright baby, I'm not going anywhere..." Gio answered in a husky voice.

Suddenly, Betty's eyes flew open and she sat upright. Colour disappeared from her face and her mouth was wide open with shock.

With their faces inches apart, Betty started speaking first, "GIO! What are you doing here?"  
"Hilda called me. She told me how you've been and asked if I could come by and cheer you up."  
"Damn that Hilda! I told her I was fine. I just needed time to myself; that was all." Betty said as she looked away. She noticed her room was a tidier and her journal was missing. Gio noticed her looking for her journal so with some quick thinking; he placed his hand on her cheek and gently directed her face to be looking at him again.  
"B, I read your journal entry...  
"YOU WHAT?!  
"I know, I know, it was wrong of me, but I wanted to make you more comfortable and noticed you were lying on top of it. As I moved it away, I saw my name and it looked like a letter, so I read it...  
"G-I-...

Before Betty could finish his name, Gio covered her mouth with his. Taking a risk, he started to gently massage her lips with his own before tentatively dipping his tongue into her mouth. Surprisingly, Betty returned the kiss and even accepted his tongue.

Pulling away, Gio looked into Betty's eyes and said, "B, I've missed you so much. I didn't think you wanted me anymore. Trying to get over you is impossible, so what do you say? Will you be my girl, my world, my everything?"

Tears started gushing from her eyes once again, although this time from happiness. "Yes, YES! I'll be your everything! I've missed you so much too. My heart couldn't take it anymore. I thought I could get over you too, but everything I ever did, reminded me of you."

Quickly kissing her again, Gio then made a move to get out of the bed.  
"Come on B...we've got a family dinner downstairs that's waiting for us!" Walking around to her side of the bed, he helped her stand up. Once her feet were planted on the ground, she threw her arms around Gio's neck and hugged him tightly. Pulling back, she leant forward and left a small kiss on his lips whilst letting out a small groan of pleasure.

Pulling away quickly, Gio said, "B, don't do this to me now, you're tempting me and I have to leave a good impression on your family!"  
"Don't worry about that! They already love you...but not as much as me!"

Gio grabbed Betty's hand and together they walked downstairs and into the kitchen to sit with the rest of the family.

----------

Jazmine Sullivan : "Need U Bad"

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended 


End file.
